Honest Trailer - The Bourne Trilogy
The Bourne Trilogy is the 160th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell,' Joe Starr '''and 'Andy Signore.''' '''It was narrated by Jon Bailey as '''Epic Voice Guy.' '''It parodies the the ''Bourne ''film series: ''The Bourne Identity (2002), The Bourne Supremacy (2004) and The Bourne Ultimatum (2007). The video was published on July 28, 2016, to coincide with the theatrical release of the sequel Jason Bourne (2016). It is 5 minutes and 2 seconds long. It has been viewed over 2.9 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - The Bourne Trilogy on YouTube "Experience the gritty, realistic world of the Bourne franchise, full of bone-crunching action that feels like it's really happening, spy technology that feels grounded in reality, and the signature camera work that feels like someone strapped a GoPro to a meth head." '~ Honest Trailers - The Bourne Trilogy Script Before you get Bourne again (shows a clip from the 2016 Jason Bourne film), revisit the trilogy that made the world realize that kid from Good Will Hunting can kick some serious ass: The Bourne Trilogy. Experience the gritty, realistic world of the Bourne franchise, full of bone-crunching action that feels like it's really happening, spy technology that feels grounded in reality, and the signature camera work that feels like someone strapped a GoPro to a meth head. (shows Bourne in a fight filmed by a shaky camera) Man, that is shaky. This is really hard to follow, guys. I, I'm getting kinda dizzy. Oh, why did I think it was a good idea to sit in the front row? Ah- oh- ohhh, I think I'm gonna be sick. (vomits) Meet Bourne, Jason Bourne, the spy who made that era's James Bond (Pierce Brosnan) look like a joke. He's a badass assassin with the skills of Liam Neeson in Taken, but the brain of Dory in Finding Nemo. Jason Bourne: Who am I?...Where am I?!...I can't remember anything that happened before two weeks ago...I don't even know who I'm hiding from...I don't know who I am, I don't know where I'm going...I don't know what happened! I don't know who this guy was! I don't know about that picture! I don't know who I am!...I don't remember what happened in Marset. Marlin: Something's wrong with you, really. Ride along with this deadly dummy, who's forgotten everything except all the useful stuff, like how to weaponize an entire Staples catalog, super bribing, a bunch of other skills that don't seem very relevant (Jason Bourne: I can tell you the license plate numbers of all six cars outside. I can tell you that our waitress is left-handed and the guy sitting up at the counter weighs 215 pounds. Now why would I know that?), and his signature move: the old "come alone (shows clips of Bourne saying "Come alone"), slip away" (shows clips of Bourne disappearing from a scene). So revisit three pulse-pounding thrill rides that couldn't be more different from those long, boring books on sale at the airport: The Bourne Identity, where Bourne tries to figure out who he is, has a cool car chase, and runs from a control room full of people on computers, only to discover the crooked government guy chasing him was just a puppet for someone else; The Bourne Supremacy, where Bourne tries to figure out why he is who he is, has a cool car chase, and runs from a control room full of people on computers, only to discover the crooked government guy chasing him was just a puppet for someone else; and The Bourne Ultimatum, where Bourne tries to figure out who made him who he is, has a cool car chase, and runs from a control room full of people on computers, only to discover that the crooked government guy chasing him was just a puppet for someone else. Hey, if it ain't broke, don't fix it. Starring Jason Bahn (Matt Damon as Jason Bourne), Grumpy Old Men (Chris Cooper as Alexander Conklin, Brian Cox as Ward Abbot, David Strathairn as Noah Vosen, Scott Glenn as Ezra Kramer, and Albert Finney as Albert Hirsch), Cameos (Clive Owen as The Professor and Karl Urban as Kirill), Tommy Lee Joans (Joan Allen as Pamela Landy), 10 Things I Hate About Spies (Julia Stiles as Nicky Parsons), Gun Control, Tactical Monacle-ing, Old-Ass Computer Monitors, Looking Worried While Walking Through a Train Station, People Saying "Asset", and Like, A Million Turtlenecks. for The Bourne Trilogy - Finding Bourney. Title design by Robert Holtby.]]Finding Bourney Pamela Landy: David Webb. That's your real name. You were born 4/15/71 in Nixa, Missouri. So he's just some dude from Missouri named David? That's it? "International super-spy Jason Bourne" sounds way cooler, bro. (after the narrator reads user comments) Oh, that's right, we forgot that Jeremy Renner Bourne movie existed (shows a clip from '''The Bourne Legacy). Admit it, you did, too. Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other action thrillers like ''Mission: Impossible, 'Taken, Kingsman: The Secret Service, the James Bond film Spectre, and John Wick, among many others. See list of Honest Trailers for more. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception Honest Trailers - The Bourne Trilogy ''has an 98.6% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Esquire said the Honest Trailer was "amusing" and highlighted it for "calling attention to Bourne's deadly skills and forgetful nature." In the same article, Esquire also noted that "the video also points out that all the films in the franchise basically follow the same formula, but hey, you already knew that." Slash Film said that the Honest Trailer's comparison to ''Finding Dory was "apt." In addition, Slash Film wrote "as is the case when Honest Trailers pokes fun at movies that are actually good, there’s not much to mock incessantly. Much of the humor in this round focuses on the repetition of plot elements in each film. But the more amusing observations come at the end with the traditional roll call of the cast, this time including abundant tropes like walking through a train station looking worried and like a million turtlenecks." Nerdist agreed with Screen Junkies that the trilogy's shaky cam is a "ripe target for ridicule." The Nerdist also noted that the Honest Trailer targets the film series for "the ultimate movie sin: recycled plot and character beats across three movies! The villains of the Bourne films were also largely interchangeable." However, the Nerdist also questioned, "is that really a problem if the audience loved it? The action was almost always top notch in every movie. Even the HT team acknowledges that the trilogy had a highly successful formula. It also seems to be working again with the fifth film." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Episode Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr and Andy Signore Edited by TJ Nordaker and Dan Murrell External links * 'Jason Bourne Finally Gets an Honest Trailer '- Esquire article * 'The Honest Trailer for the Bourne Trilogy Shows All Three Movies Are the Same '- Time article * 'The Bourne Trilogy Gets an Honest Trailer '- Screen Rant article * 'HONEST TRAILERS DECLASSIFIES THE JASON BOURNE TRILOGY '- Nerdist article * 'Bourne Trilogy Honest Trailer: Matt Damon Weaponizes an Entire Staples Catalog '- Slash Film article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Thriller Category:Action Category:2000s Category:Franchises Category:Season 7 Category:Universal Pictures